Kamen Rider Ryuki
is the thirteenth entry of the Kamen Rider Series. It was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei, and it was shown on TV Asahi from February 3, 2002 to January 19, 2003. The catchphrase for the series is . In 2009, Ryuki was adapted into the American television series Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the first adaptation of a Kamen Rider Series in the United States since Saban's Masked Rider in 1996. Plot All over the city, innocent people are being mysteriously abducted, never to be seen again. During his investigations of these incidents, Shinji Kido – an intern at the online news service ORE Journal – discovers one of the Advent Card decks at an apartment where every reflective surface has been covered by newspaper. He is soon sucked into the Mirror World, discovering the terrifying truth behind the disappearances: people are literally being pulled through mirrors by the monsters of the Mirror World so that they may feed. He is about to be killed by a powerful dragon named Dragredder when he is saved by Kamen Rider Knight: Ren Akiyama. Ren seeks to win the Rider War at all costs. He works with a young woman named Yui Kanzaki, who seeks her missing brother: the master of the Rider War, Shiro Kanzaki. Seeing Ren's strength, Shinji enters the Rider War not for the prize, but so that he may protect innocent people from the threat of the Mirror World, and stop the senseless fighting between the Kamen Riders. With Dragredder as his Contract Monster, he becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki. Characters Kamen Riders Movie exclusive Allies Kanzaki Family *Yui Kanzaki *Sanako Kanzaki *Shiro Kanzaki ORE Journal *Daisuke Okubo *Reiko Momoi *Nanako Shimada *Megumi Asano Mirror Monsters Rider's Contract Beasts Wild Monsters *Deadlemur *Gelnewt *Sonorabuma *Brobajell Spiders *Dispider *Mispider *Respider *Solospider Zelles *Gigazelle *Megazelle *Negazelle *Omegazelle *Magazelle Zebraskulls *Zebraskull Iron *Zebraskull Bronze Boarders *Wildboarder *Shieldboarder Biters *Zenobiter *Terabiter Krakens *Bakraken *Wiskraken Gulds *GuldThunder *GuldStorm *GuldMirage Abyss *Abysshammer *Abysslasher Buzzstingers *Buzzstinger Hornet *Buzzstinger Bee * Buzzstinger Wasp *Buzzstinger Broom *Buzzstinger Frost Sheerghosts *Sheerghost * Raydragoon *Hydragoon Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Ryuki: * Kamen Rider Knight: * Kamen Rider Zolda, Alternative, Alternative Zero: * Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Odin: * Kamen Rider Scissors: * Kamen Rider Raia, Kamen Rider Ouja (sub): * Kamen Rider Gai: * Kamen Rider Tiger: * Kamen Rider Imperer: Songs ;Opening theme * "Alive A life" ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: Kohei Wada & ** Artist: ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: ** Episodes: 1-17, 19-33 * ** Lyrics: Keiko Terada & ** Composition: ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring ** Episodes: 18 * "Revolution" ** Lyrics: Yuko Ebine ** Composition & Arrangement: Mikio Sakai ** Artist: Hiroshi Kitadani ** Episodes: 34-37, 39-50, TV Special * "Lonely Soldier" ** Lyrics: Yuko Ebine ** Composition: Yo Tsuji ** Arrangement: ** Artist: Ren Akiyama (Satoshi Matsuda) ** Episodes: 38 Novel is a novel based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, part of the Heisei Kamen Rider Novels, was released on January 31st along with Kamen Rider Agito. It was written by Toshiki Inoue. Video game A video game based on the series, developed by Digifloyd and published by Bandai, was released in Japan during 2002 for the PlayStation. It is a basic fighting game where all thirteen Riders are playable with all the forms seen in the show, movie and specials (with the exception of the Alternatives and Ouja's Blank Form, seen in EPISODE FINAL). Four of the Contract Monsters (Volcancer, Metalgelas, Destwilder and Gigazelle), the two Zebraskulls (Iron and Bronze) and Megazelle are also playable. S.I.C. Hero Saga Ryuki had two separate S.I.C. Hero Saga side stories published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine. The first was titled and featured original characters and his Mirror Monster the . The second S.I.C. Hero Saga story is an alternate telling that features Ouja Survive from ''Advent Calendar and also introduces . Advent Calendar ran from August to December 2004 and World of If ran from June to August 2005. ;Advent Calendar chapter titles # # # # # ;World of If chapter titles # # # International broadcasts In addition to the Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight adaptation, Ryuki has been broadcast in its original form in many languages and nations. It was dubbed into Korean as Masked Rider Dragon ( Gamyeon Raideo Deuraegeon) in South Korea in 2004, Filipino in the Philippines as Masked Rider Ryuki on ABS-CBN 2, Malay on NTV7, and in Indonesian on RCTI and Indosiar. It is also the first ever Kamen Rider Series to be dubbed in Arabic after its run on Space Toon. Notes *The first series that uses cards in battle, which would later be seen in Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Decade. *The first series that used a device to activate & announce a Rider's arsenal/final attacks. This would become a trademark concept of every Kamen Rider Series after Ryuki, with the exception of Hibiki. *The first Kamen Rider series to having most of the battles take place in an alternate world (Mirror World). *The third Kamen Rider series after W'' and ''555 to be re-mastered in Blu-Ray format. The first of the Ryuki Blu-Ray box sets was released on July 11, followed by second batch on September 12 and third batch on November 7. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー龍騎 Kamen Rider Ryuki] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website from TV Asahi *Official website for Ryuki Blu-Ray release Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Wild Beast Category:Heisei Era